This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled Auto Control Apparatus For The Image On Flat Panel Display and Method Thereof filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on 24, Jan. 1998 and there duly assigned Serial No. 98-02187 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for automatically controlling images on a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a device and method for displaying the best images by automatically controlling a mode, in case the mode is unsuitable for the flat panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (abbreviated to PDP hereafter), a liquid crystal display (abbreviated to LCD hereafter) and a light emitting diode display (abbreviated to LED hereafter) belong to the family of flat panel display devices. Among the displays, the LCD, which is generally utilized, is used as a display for a portable terminal as well as for a desktop computer. The PDP is being developed as a display for television broadcasts.
The flat panel display receives image signals and horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals from a host. The received image signals are synchronized by the flat panel display according to the horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals and displayed thereby. At this time, the image signals generated from the host can have various types of modes according to video cards equipped in the host. For instance, a preset mode of the flat panel display is stored for the image signals by setting various parameters; such as horizontal and vertical positions and sizes.
Accordingly, the flat panel display displays the images employing the parameters nearest to the preset mode, which may be unsuitable for the flat panel display. This causes a distortion of images because timing of the horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals generating from the host is not suitable for the flat panel display. In order to compensate for the distortion, conventionally, a user has to adjust the image distortion, which is outside the flat panel display.
Accordingly, to overcome such drawbacks present in the conventional art the present invention provides a devices and a method therefor for receiving video signals and horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals using a flat panel display device, for discriminating modes thereof, and for displaying the best images. The device automatically controls a mode of the video, signal and in particular, in the case that the mode is unsuitable for the flat panel.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. device for automatically controlling images of a flat panel display, the a device including a micro-controller for discriminating modes according to input horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals, and for outputting an OSD (on screen display) signal and pixel clock control signals according to the discriminated modes, a phase-locked loop for controlling timing of pixel clocks according to the pixel clock control signals of the micro-controller, an analog to digital converter for receiving video signals, for sampling the video signals according to the pixel clocks from the phase-locked loop, for converting the video signals into digital video signals, and a video controller for receiving the digital video signals transmitted from the analog-digital converter, for outputting the digital video signals to a panel driver according to the pixel clocks from the phase-locked loop and the OSD control signal offered from the micro-controller.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for automatically controlling images of a flat panel display, the method including checking whether an input mode is a first preset mode after discriminating a mode of received horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals, driving another preset mode nearest to the input mode in case the input mode is not the first preset mode, controlling a horizontal parameter according to the input mode in response to the nearest mode being driven, and controlling a vertical parameter when the horizontal parameter is controlled.